How can you call that Love!
by Socrates' prodigy
Summary: Warning this is to fix Edward's and Bella's relationship  What is going to happen when Bella's cousin, Lil, comes to town to stop the two from making the mistake to get marry? Will Lil be able to make them believe they know nothing about each other?
1. Ready or not here I come!

**Author's Note: This story takes place in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Lil is my original character and most of the chapters will be in her point of view. Lil is related to Bella on Charlie's side. In this story, Charlie had a younger sister that is a few years younger than him. I think that will be enough information for now. I hope you enjoy it and please review. **

* * *

_Lil's POV_

I was in the window seat on the moving airplane, while sucking on a piece of hard candy to stop my ears from hurting. '_I hate airplanes! Why do I have to get horrible earaches every time I flew on an airplane?'_ I thought as I sighed heavily and looked out the window absentmindedly. I started to think about the event that lead to this horrible flight to distract myself from the pain my ears were causing.

_

* * *

_

"Hey Uncle Charlie, what brought on this call? More trouble from your daughter and her puppy love?" I greeted my uncle as I started to look through mail.

_"No…Kind of…Did you get your mail yet?" Uncle Charlie stumbling as he was searching for the right words._

_"Yes…" I answered confused. _

_"Well, did you get a letter addressed to you by Bella?" I shuffled through the mail until I came across a letter that was from Bella, though I wouldn't have knew if I did not see her name on it. I mean the font the letter was written in was too fancy, neat, and formal to be Bella's. Plus, this letter had her full name written out, Isabella Marie Swan. Bella _never_ did that! She hated her name, Isabella. Then I notice another name written next to her on the return address: Edward Anthony Cullen. 'Well, I guess that is the mystery person who wrote the letter,' I thought._

_"Yea, I did," I finally replied back._

_"Well…why don't you just open it because there is no way you would believe it, if you didn't see it with your own eyes," he told me nervously. _

_"Okay…" I trailed off even more confused than before. I opened the letter and pulled out an overly extravagant invitation of some sorts. It was see-through fabric with petals framing the edges of the paper. 'Man, if I didn't know anything, I would say that is a wedding invitation,' I thought as I chuckle escaped my mouth at how ridiculous that sounded._

_"Lil, what are you laughing at?" Uncle Charlie asked baffled._

_"Oh nothing, just the fact that this invitation looks more like a wedding invitation than a graduation party invite. Ridiculous, right?" I laughed little more. After a little while, I realized my uncle was not laughing with me. "I mean this is an invitation to Bella's graduation party…right?" I asked getting a little worry._

_"No, it isn't," he replied sounding like he had a dry throat. I looked back at the piece of paper again and saw the word, _wedding.

_The piece of paper fell onto the floor along with the other mail as my shock of state numbed my muscles, and I mindlessly rambled on, "…no…no…no…no, no, no, no, no, _no!_ She's getting married! Bella? The person who was more set against getting married than _me! _She is getting_ married? _How could this be happening?" My breathing was rapid as I tried to recover from my outburst and shock. _

_"Yea, I know my sentiments exactly, but she's doing it and it is all because of _him_," Uncle Charlie responded back to my out-spoken thoughts. I recovered from my stun state even for me to process his words. _

_I looked down at the invitation on the floor and read the other name on the card out loud, "Edward Anthony Cullen."_

_"Yea, he's the one who has turned my little girl into a love sick zombie. Why couldn't she have chosen Jacob? He would never up and leave her heartbreaking without a reason, and he would _never_ make her get married at the age of 18," my uncle relieved some of his stress off on me. _

_A look of realization crossed my face as I interpreted my uncle's rant, "Wait! Are you talking about the Native American guy, here?"_

_Uncle Charlie let out a heavy sigh and answered dully, "Yes, Lil, the 'Native American guy' is Jacob, but I really wish you wouldn't refer to him as that…"_

_"Sorry, but I can't remember his name! You know how bad I am with names!" I whined as I cut off my uncle for the second time._

_"Yes, I know. Look Lil, would you stop cutting me off and let me finish what I am trying to say?" Uncle Charlie demanded._

_"Yes, I am sorry, but can you just answer me one more question, please?" I begged._

_"Fine, what is it?" he asked in frustrated._

_"Okay. So, does that mean that the pale guy, who left Bella heartbroken and an empty shell of who she once was, is the guy she is going to marry?" I finished saying._

_"Unfortunately, yes, Lil, he is. I just don't understand…" my uncle started._

_"What? Are you serious? How…" I interpreted in rage._

_"Lil," he warned._

_"Sorry," I let out timidly._

_"I understand how you feel because I don't understand what she sees in him either, but there is nothing we can do. The damage is done. Bella is marrying him and Jacob have left town. We are just going to have to deal with it," Uncle Charlie said._

_"Well, there is nothing you can do, at least, but me? There is plenty!" I countered._

_He laughed and said, "Lil, you are too much sometime, you know?" I smiled widely at his comment. "What are you going to do exactly?" he questioned sounding amused._

_I shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Probably the usually: question them to death until they understand how stupid they are being."_

_Uncle Charlie chuckled full-heartly, "Now, that is what I am talking about! Luck good with that. I am cheering for you." I gleamed and nodded in contentment._

_"So, when is this wedding anyways?" I asked as I started to pick up the mail I dropped earlier._

_"August 13, but you know that it says on the invitation," He replied._

_"I know, but I didn't want to look at that _thing_ again," I said in disgusted as I throw the invitation in the trash can. 'Two points,' I thought as it land in the trash can. My uncle laughed at my childishness as I continued to look through the rest of the mail. _

_"Hey, how is everything going since…" he trailed off. My head snapped up of the hint of the incident that should never be mention._

_I quickly jumped in before he dares to even try to finish that sentence, "Everything fine, absolutely fine!"_

_"Look Lil, I know you don't want to about it but you are going to have to do something." He paused for a second. I roll my eyes because this had to be like the hundredth time he had brought this up since the _incident_. I decided to continue to go through the mail because I just was _not_ ready to face this. "You can't stand in that apartment forever. I mean you are sixteen years old there is no way you can afford to stay there much longer. The rent got to be due pretty soon," he continued. I stop shuffling through the mail when I came across what looked like a collection bill. 'Apparently, my uncle is right. Here is the collection bill for the rent, which I don't have the money for. I just hated when someone else, but me, is right. Now, what?' I thought._

_I let out a frustrated groan ant then said, "I know you are right, but what am I suppose to do?"_

_"You can stay here with Bella and me." Uncle Charlie responded back. Then he added, "Plus, you have to come down for the wedding anyhow."_

_"Yea, but what about…" I started out, but couldn't get out. 'Dad…' I thought as I tried to handle back the tears from spilling out._

_"Just until…he's found…" my uncle struggled to get out. I looked back at the bill and bite my lower lip thinking about his offer. 'What another choice do I have? I can't stand here any longer…' I thought._

"_Ahmmm…Okay…" I barely managed to get out._

_"Great! I'll make the arrangements, now. See you, then!" My uncle exclaimed._

_"…yea…" I said sorrowfully._

* * *

The increasing pain of my ears brought me back to present time as the plane started to make its descend, and for once I was happy to feel the pain. I came back to the present in a much more somber mood than before. _'Okay, on this trip, there is no time for my problems. I must focus on trying to convince Bella out of marrying that guy because from what Uncle Charlie says I'll need every ounce of my focus I got to pull this off. Plus, it is not like focusing on my problems will change anything, but focusing on Bella's will…hopefully,'_after that inward lecture to myself my mood perked up a little. As the plane landed I took a breath in and exhaled it out to relieve some of the tension inside me. When the pilot said it was okay to leave the plane, I unbelted my seat belt and hopped out of the seat. I let out another deep breath and thought, _'Ready or not here I come.'_ As I started to walk off of the plane I couldn't help but think who that thought was directed to most: Forks, Bella, her soon-to-be husband, or me.


	2. The stranger who picked me up

**Author's note: I am sorry, but this chapter still doesn't properly introduce Bella or Edward, yet. I can swear to you guys that the next one will! Oh, and if you got anything to comment on this story please review and let me know. I like to know how I can improve to make it better for you guys. Enjoy! Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or it's characters. I am doing this fanfict to make the series make better sense in my opinion. Though I do own Lil...and some other characters that will be introduced later on in the story.**

**

* * *

**

How can you call that love?

Chapter 2: The stranger who picked me up

_Lil's POV_

I was sitting on my suitcase reading my favorite book series, _The Logic of it all_, as I waited for someone to pick me up from the airport. _'God! How long does it take for someone to pick you up from the airport? I mean I know that the flight landed earlier than planned, but it has to be past the time my flight was originally supposed to land by now! It has been like…'_ I took out my cell phone and flipped it open to see what time it was._ '…an hour since I landed and the flight landed half an hour earlier than originally schedule to. So, this person is like half an hour late! This is ridiculous!' _I continued to rant in my head to let out some steam.

I sighed as I put my cell phone back in my bag. _'Oh well, I guess that is bound to happen when you rely on a stranger to pick you up from the airplane. I understand why Uncle Charlie could not pick me up, but why couldn't Bella do it? What could she be possible doing in the summer time with a job that has been barely giving her any hours that would prevent her from picking me up? I know she is getting married, but let's face it I know she is not doing much to plan this wedding if any because she hates the idea of anything that makes her the center of attention, which is pretty the_ whole_ point of a wedding! So, what possibly could she be doing right now?'_

I let out a sigh, while I was putting the bookmark in its place and closed the book. I placed my elbows on my lap and laid my head down in my hands as I started to comb the crowd. '_Well, I guess I can't contemplate the reasons why this or that couldn't have happen all day. What is in the past is in the past! There is no way I can change the fact that a complete stranger that is related to the guy I am going to make his life a living hell for breaking my cousin's heart, aka the pale guy, is picking me up by wishing or thinking about it; so I might as well get over it and forget about how late said guy is, right?' _I nodded to fully convince myself that my reasoning made complete sense and then went back to reading my book.

"Excuse me, Miss?" someone asked as I felt a tapped on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise and caused my suitcase, which I was sitting on, and my book to fall on the floor. I hopped on one foot as I tried to steady myself on my feet again. After several hundred hops I was finally able to get my other foot on the floor again. _'Thank God, I didn't fall flat on my face! That would have been the last thing I needed to happen today. I mean didn't I have a hard enough day already?' _I sighed in relieve and picked up my head to see the culprit behind my ungraceful display. The guy was over six feet with blonde hair and look like he had fair skin.

"I am sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. I glared at him and was just about to lay it into him for causing me to almost fall and down my all things on the floor. _'Wait my stuff!'_

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed as I hurried over to pick up my suitcase from off the floor. I was just about to pick up my suitcase when I noticed that the suitcase was open and my clothes were coming out of it. "Nooooo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" _'Oh shoot, I totally forgot he was still here!' _I thought as I turned my head quickly towards him.

"Well, not like you care, but because of _you_ 'startling' me my suitcase fell over. And _now_ all of my stuff is coming out of it. I don't know how I am going to pick it up without having all of my clothes all over the place!" I told him off as I used hand gestures to emphasize how mad I was.

"I am sorry, Miss. Here, let me handle this since I am the one who cause the problem," the guy said as he stepped around me and processed to put up the suitcase.

"Wait! Don't do that! You are going to make a…" I trailed off as I saw him somehow pick up the suitcase and zipper it shut before any of the clothes got out of the suitcase and landed on the floor. "How…how did…you do that?" I asked stunned.

"Guess it requires a special touch," he said nonchalantly. _'Wow…I mean I saw him do but…I didn't _see_ how he did. I mean it happened so quickly and in one single movement. It was just…wow…'_ I blinked and shock my head to snap myself out of it.

"Thanks for picking that up," I said.

"Think nothing of it. Consider it as a gesture of an apology for startling you and…" The guy started but did not have a chance to finish.

"Oh shoot! My book! My book!" I exclaimed as I rushed around the floor looking for my book I dropped. "Where is it? I have to find my book!" I rambled on nervously as I searched frantically for it. _'Book, book, book, book,'_ I kept on repeating in my head.

"Here, is this the book you were looking for?" An arm as pale as the death extended a book towards me. I looked at the book and examined it closely before answering him.

"Yay! You found it!" I shouted for joy as I snatched the book from him. "I could hug you right now!" I directed towards the man who found my book in pure joy; though instead of hugging this guy that for some reason won't leave me alone, I decided to hug my beloved book. I squeezed the book even tighter as I talked to it lovingly, "Don't you ever leave me again!"

I was brought out of my own world by a muffled chuckle. I looked up to see the man with blonde hair and very pale color skin. Now since I was actually paying closer attention to him I saw that he had weird, golden eyes. The man had an amused look his face and one of his hand block his mouth to prevent any laughter from coming out. _'Huh, this is actually the first time I _looked_ at the guy that has been near since he made me trip. At first glance, I thought he was just like any ordinary person, but now after giving him a good look at, he looks...weird. I mean who has golden eyes! Why would anyone want to have golden eyes? And man…his skin is so pale if he was sleeping someone would think he was died, until they got close even to see that he was still breathing! Speaking of sleeping, he doesn't even look like he sleeps with those bags under his eyes.' _I gave him one more once over and concluded._ 'Okay, I know some girls would probably look over all those things and only focus the fact that he is tall and has a lean muscular figure…but not me! It is just too weird!' _

"Well, may I say that you sure do love your books, don't you?" he asked with that same amused looked on his face. Now that he has dropped his arm down to his side, I could see that he stood very straight and proper-like. _'I guess he isn't amused very easily, since he seems so straight-laced. I should be honor by the fact I was able to amuse him.' _I shrugged my thought off.

"No, I don't love every book as much this one! Only this one I love enough to die for!" I explained childishly as hugged the book tighter.

"I can see that," the man who never got any sun replied as he stifled another chuckle.

"So…why did you make it a point to get my attention anyways?" I questioned him out of pure curiosity.

"I am Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen's brother…" He introduced himself. _'What is this guy getting at? Is he making a move on me? God, I hope not because when every it does happen, and it doesn't happen that much, but when it does it _always_ weird and end horribly! So, I really hope not…wait, who's brother did he say he was again? That name did sound familiar, but I can't remember why…I curse my bad memory for names, curse it!' _I babbled inwardly.

"And Bella asked me to pick you, her cousin." _'Well, that answers all of my questions. He bothered me to let me know that he is here to take me to my Uncle Charlie's, and that he is the brother of Bella's boyfriend. That is why that name sounded familiar to me!'_

"Oh…" I said in realization. "Wait! How did you know _I_ was Bella's cousin?" I challenged.

"Well, Bella told me that her cousin was a girl with mid-back length dark brown hair and light enough brown eyes that they look hazel," he paused for a second and took a good look at my eyes without taking a step closer to me. "Yep, you have the right eye color. Plus, she also said her cousin is five foot four and has skin that is fair but still can tan, which you have both qualities. Though what really made me assume that you were Bella's cousin was the way you were sitting on that suitcase because Bella said that her cousin has…an unusual way of sitting." He finished explaining. _"Well, that makes sense…I guess not many people sit crisscross apple sauce on an object. Bella did do a good job at describing me…but why didn't _she_ give me any description of the person who was picking me up?' _I pondered that thought for a moment and concluded. _'It was probably because she figured I would not be paying attention to my surrounds…which I wasn't…'_

"That is pretty observed of you to pick on," I appraised him and gave him a smile. "I am Lil Lockwood, by the way." I stuck out my hand to shake hands. He seemed to be pretty reluctant to shake my hand because stiffed up as soon as he took one step closer to me before careful raising his hand to shake mine. My eyes shot wide open, when our hands touched. _'Darn, his hands are cold! What, did he shove his hands into a freezer or something? And let's add another thing to put on the list of weird crap about this guy, shall we folks?'_

I guess he was too caught up in his discomfort to notice because he didn't response to my eyes shooting open.

"It is nice to meet you," he greeted with a tight smile.

"Yea…you too…" I answered back very confused at how quickly he became uncomfortable. Then he quickly dropped his hand and took a step back to his original place. _"That was odd. I mean I am all for space and everything, but I have never felt uncomfortable to shake someone's hand…Another weird thing to add to the list.' _I shrugged it off.

"So…aren't we going to get out of this airplane?" I asked getting a little bored of just standing here.

"Why, yes, of course," he replied back as he snapped into attention and started go over to grab my things. _'Yes, he was definitely in the service… Wait, he is grabbing _my _things!'_

"Wait, you don't need to do that. They are my stuff after all," I cried out quickly and raced over to beat him to my things.

"No, it would not be polite of me to make you carry all this be yourself," he stated and started to stiff up again when I was a little closer than a foot away from him. _'Okay, so far I have figured out three things about this guy besides the fact that he looks a little weird: he was definitely in the service, probably from the South since he's so polite, and hates any close contact. I believe I could stand being in a car with him for an hour or so.'_

"I don't mind. I am use to carrying my own weight. Plus, it is only a little bag and a suitcase. I mean it is not like three or something suitcases," I tried to reason with the guy to let me carry my crap that I love so much, but he beat me to them. _'Darn!'_

"Then you must have not came across any gentlemen back where you live," he commented as he throw my bag over one of his shoulder and grabbed my suitcase with his other hand.

"Well…" I pondered for a second and then continued, "My friend, TJ, and his three brothers would never do this," I pointed to him carrying all of my stuff. "But they have always just treated me as one of the guys, and I have never minded that because then I don't need to worry about getting any treat special because I was a _girl_. I like the fact that they treat me as equals and not some useless girl who needs help with everything!" I defended my friends.

"I was always brought to treat women with respect and be courteous towards them. And that is what I am doing right now. I do not mean to make you feel useless or helpless by my gesture, I am just being courteous and respectful towards you," he defended himself as he started to walk away wheeling my suitcase behind him. I do not know how or when this became a battle of beliefs but it did: Me, of course, being the modern day belief and him being the old fashion belief.

"Well, you are acting…" I drifted off as I started to follow him. _'At this rate, I am never going to win. I have to try a different approach here.' _

"I am not trying to say that you were brought up in the old fashion way that is out-dated or anything here…" I added in head,_ 'but you were,'_ before I continue, "And I am not saying that having a guy carry a girl's stuff isn't a nice thing to do, either." I stepped in front of him to make sure he was listening to me. He, of course, stiffed right up as soon as I step in front of him.

"I am just saying that I feel a little guilty of having you carry everything while I am just carrying my little book," I put my hands up to stop his protests. "I know you don't mind, but could you at least let me carry my bag to make me feel a little better about myself, please?" I finished and gave him the puppy dog pout. His expression and body position didn't change at all after I finished my speech. So, I quickly added, "Plus, that bag has all of my prized possessions in there." I stood there hoping that that last sentence would change his mind.

He gave me a small, rigid nod and said, "Okay, you can carry your bag." On the inside, I was jumping up and down and repeating the word 'yes' over and over again. He stiffly handed the bag over to me and walked around me to continue his descent. I throw it over my shoulder and follow behind. He seemed to loosen up a bit now that I was farther away from him.

"Oh Lillian, I am sorry I was late picking you up. I hope you weren't waiting too long for me," he apologized after we exited the airport. I cringed as soon as I heard him called _that_ name. I hated to be called that. Heck, I hated to be called _that_ so much that I actually feel pain anytime someone did it.

"Please, don't call me_ that_," I warned as I let him know just how much I hated that name.

"Oh, you don't like being called by your full name, either? I guess you and your cousin have more in common that you either one of you care to admit."

"Yes, I don't like to be called by my full name. Just call me Lil. And maybe you are right about the whole Bella and I have more in common thing. I don't know," I shrugged._ 'Though I highly doubt I would _ever_ go all gaga over some guy like she did!'_

"Then Lil, it is," he replied as he turned and give me a little smile. Then he clicked the button to unlock the car next to us. It was a black Mercedes. Don't ask me how I know that because I already told you I have three guy friends, and it is bound to happen that some of their crap about cars got stuck into my mind. Though God knows I tried not to hear any of their conversation about sport cars.

"So, why were you late anyways?" I just _had_ to ask. I was curious. Then shoot me for being rude, but I was curious!

"Well...your cousin wanted to pick you, but my sister, Alice, force Bella to look at some of the wedding arrangements today. Bella tried to use you as an excuse to go out of it, but Alice insisted that one of us could pick you up for her," he paused for a second to put my suitcase in trunk. _'Yep, that sounds like something Bella would do. Too bad it didn't work.'_

"Edward wanted to do, but Bella refused to let him face you alone because she said that you would have interrogated him to the point of him leaving her again," he let out a chuckle as he shut the trunk. _'Well, I guess I should give her some credit for that. I mean she didn't stop from breaking them up, but she did make it a little harder to do it. Now, I will have to take both of them on at the same time.' _

"Oh, there is still plenty of time for me to do that. After all there is still a whole month left before the wedding," I remarked with a devilish smile on my face.

He chuckled and commented, "I am sure you could have done it, if he was the one picking you up and not. Now that Bella is going to be around, I don't know if you can pull it off."

"Sure I can still do it!' I exclaimed as I waved him off. The conversation was ended and we both got into the car. He went rigid as soon as all the doors were shut, but he relaxed when he opened up the windows. _'Weird guy…but I think I can put up with him for awhile. He may be interesting to keep around,'_ I smiled at that thought as I laid back and got comfortable for the ride ahead of me.


	3. Let's the Interrogation begin!

**Author Notes: I would first like to thank all the people who reviewed and put this story or me on your alerts, so...THANK YOU! You are the best! I hope you all got my reply from your reviews. If you didn't get one, I apologizes for that. ****The next thing I would like to address is that I would like to apologizes for all the forgotten words in the second chapter, sorry! -blushes- You shouldn't need to worry about that this time around because my friend, RagingSapphireStorm have kindly offered to edit my chapters from now on. So, THANK YOU RagingSapphireStorm! I couldn't asked for a better friend! Oh, and finally, I just wanted to let you know that Edward is in this one, but Bella is not. It was a last minute thing. I hope you enjoy it, and please review so I know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its character...I only own Lil.**

* * *

How can you call that love?

Chapter 3: Let the Interrogation begin!

_Lil's POV_

I can't believe how wrong I was about being able to tolerate riding with this guy! I mean sure if we were hanging out without any car rides being involved I would have been fine, but that wasn't the case here. The guy is like a speed addict! I do not think he was _ever_ going at the speed limit the whole entire 30 minutes we were driving for, and to boot it was suppose to take an _hour_ to get to Forks from the airplane. Have I convinced you yet, or do you still think I am exaggerating here? You know what? If you don't believe me, then I am just going to have to tell what happen in that car then!

_

* * *

_

I figured since it was going to be a long car ride and he seemed like the type to enjoy quiet, I would get to read my book. I like quiet myself, so I was perfectly content with reading my book during the whole car ride to Uncle Charlie's house.

_Several minutes passed by with me contently reading, until I started to feel dizzy and couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. 'Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden? Maybe I am hungry?' I look up at the clock on the dashboard. '1:00pm…I guess I am hungry, but I don't think it should be enough to make it impossible to read,' I thought. I looked out the window to see where we were, only to see blurs of greens and nothing else. I couldn't decide rather the fact that I couldn't make out anything because I was too dizzy to focus or that we were going too fast. So, I looked at the speed gage to see which of the two options it was. It read…90mph! My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. _

_"What…are…you doing?" I exclaimed still in shock with how fast he was going._

_"I am driving…you to Chief Swan's house," he answered confused._

_"That is _not_ what I am talking about!"I shouted at him._

_He turned around to look at me, "Then what were you talking about?"_

_"Look at the road! The _road!_" I yelled quickly while I pointed at the road._

_"Sorry," he said dully as he turned his head back to the road._

_"God, are you trying to kill us or something!" I exclaimed._

_"What do you mean? Why would you think something like that?" he asked as he turned to look at me _again_._

_"The _road!_" I shouted out. His head went back to look out at the window shield. _'_If this guy doesn't stop being such a reckless driver, I think I will die from a heart attack before I die from a car accident caused by his reckless driver!' I thought. _

_"What I was talking about is _your_ driving! You are driving at the speed of…" I paused to look at the speed gage to get an update reading of our speed. It took me a couple of minutes before I was able to continue. "…100mph…_100mph! _You are over the speed limit by _50mph_! So, you are going _double_ the speed limit! Do you know who dangerous that is?" I paused to see if he had something to say for himself. When all he did was shrug, I went off the high end. _

_"You don't get it do you? From that speed it would be hard to react to any sudden changes in the road! In those words, if something pops up out of nowhere, we would _die!_ So, yea, I would say that is dangerous to do!" I finished my lecture._

_"Is that what you are yelling at me about? My speed?" he questioned totally unfazed._

_"_Yes!"_ I yelled from the top of my lungs._

_"Oh, okay. Would you like me to slow down then? Would that calm you down?" he asked. I was speechless. 'This guy was driving 100mph on a 50mph speed limit and I was the insane one here? What is with this guy here?' I nodded because I still couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. He looked at me, since I still didn't answer him. I must have still been nodding because he only looked at me for a second and then looked back at the road. A few second later I saw the speed gage start to drop down sufficiently. Then I oddly enough started to calm down because normally it would have taken me ten minutes to reason with myself that everything was okay and there is no reason for me to be upset before I calmed down._

_"You and Bella really are related," he stated as he shook his head and let out a little chuckle. _

* * *

That is how the rest of the car ride went. I would continuously point out how fast he was going or my breathing and grip on the seat would signal out that he was going too fast. Then he would slow down to 70, _only 70_, and speed right back up again in a couple minutes later. He would _never _go slower than 70mph hour, even when the speed limit was _25mph_!

Anyways, here I am collapsed in the middle of my uncle's front lawn gasping for air. _'Oh God, why did I get in the car with this…this…speed demon?_' I paused and realized something more important than this guy reckless driving. _'Wait, why didn't a cop pull him over? We had to at least run into one, right? There is no way that not even one cop was patrolling one of the many routes we took to come here…right? Where is the justice system when you need it the most?'_ I considered my own question and decided what the answer to that question could be. _'Nowhere that's where!' _

"Lil?" The speed demon asked for my attention. I looked up from the ground to look at him, but did not say a word. He continued on, "I know that you were not fond of how fast I was going, but don't you think this is a little…over dramatic, here?" _'How dare him! He could have gotten me killed with his speed addiction and now he thinks I am being over dramatic! I thought I was going to die! I have all right to act however I want after he put me through!' _I evaluated. I looked down at the ground and made sure my breathing was even, before I picked myself off the grass and stood up straight.

Making sure I was looking at him straight in the eyes, before said, "Look, I could have gotten me killed with the top speeds you were going! No one could have had complete control over a car going at those types of speed!" He stiffened up at my close proximity and then took a few steps away from me.

"Calm down, Lil. You saw that I had complete control over the car at all times or else I wouldn't have been able to make it pass all those sharp turns." He reasoned. That, for some reason, clamed me down.

"Okay, maybe you are right there, but you have to admit that there is a speed limit for a reason and should be uphold at all times," I pointed out.

"Yes, I know there is a reason for the speed limit, but it should only be uphold for the idiots who can't hold a car at some speeds," he confidently stated. I was dumbfounded. How could this guy honestly believe he was an exception to the law? As a person that has grown up with a lot of law enforcement in their family, I tend to believe that there is no exceptions in the law and the law should be upheld at all times. So, this guy was questioning the very foundation of my beliefs.

"There is no exception to the speed limits, and it is that arrogances that will get you killed one of these days," I remarked.

"Have you gotten your license, yet?" he asked me.

"No…" I replied confused.

"Well, we can have this discussion after you pass _your_ driving test," he said. I was speechless once again. This guy was asking for it, but he had a point. I can't really judge other's driving if I myself didn't even have a permit. No matter how reckless it was.

I glared at him and vowed, "Oh, believe me that is the first thing I am going to after getting it."

He chuckled and shook his head, while he started to go the trunk of the car. _'Oh great, now he is going insist on carrying my suitcase in the house. Well, I am going to get my bag before he can get that, too!'_ I hurried over to the passage side of the car only to see someone stand next to the open car door holding my bag to me. I jumped back and my eyes shot open. _'When did this guy get here? How did he get here?'_ The guy was tall but not as Blondie and he had the same deadly pale skin as Blondie, too. He also had the same golden eyes and purple bags under them as the other guy who was get my suitcase from the trunk. Though I got to say the most shocking thing about this guy was his hair. I could not tell if he had red hair or brown hair…or maybe it was something in between the two colors. _'Man, the two guys must be related here because there is no way the two of them could have so much in common and not be related. I mean they both have the same color skin, same color eyes, their height is pretty close to each other…and they have the same lean muscular build!' _I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at him. _'Though they do have different hair color...but this guy hair color is so weird! I still don't know whether it is brown or red, and let's not forgot how messy and uncombed his hair is. I mean has the guy ever heard of a brush before?'_ I stop to rethink everything I just said. _'Okay, maybe I am being a little too overly critical here because I _do_ have an habit of doing that…especially, when I am judging myself, but let's not get into that…I mean sure the guy has messy hair, but to other girls, mainly my friend Jewels, they would say it is stylish messy hair. To me, it is just messy!'_

"I am sorry for startling you, but I hear you pull up and figure I would help you unload your stuff from the car," he apologized with a small smile on his very pale face.

I took my bag from him and replied, "It's okay. Are you related to him?" I pointed to the blond closing the trunk.

He followed my figure and answer, "Why yes, that is my brother, Jasper."

"Good to know, but what are you doing at my uncle's house?" I asked. _'I might as well ask that question, too, before we get into pleasantries or else I may have get to ask that question.'_

"I am here to wait for you," he said simply. To that, I gave him a very puzzled look with a tilt of my head to complete the look. He laughed at my confused face.

"I hope you don't mind me jumping to pleasantries, here," his smile widened and had a secretive gleam to his eyes. _'Something is_ _up here. He knows something, but I don't know what it is…I will find out, though!' _

"I am Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé, and you must be," he paused and looked at the blond guy for a second before continuing, "…Lillian, Bella's cousin." To that, I cringed and the blond guy's head dropped down in what seemed to be in a disappointed way.

"Lil, called me, Lil," I said with a fake smile. '_Well, at least, now I can justified all that criticism I gave him, internally that is, because he was the one who broke my cousin's heart and changed her personality!'_ He extended his hand and had a slightly tight smile on his face now. I shook his hand. _'God, his hand is cold! I can't believe they have the same cold hands too!' _I thought that as my eyes widen to the sizes of balls. He must have noticed my reaction to his cold hand touching my hand because he quickly dropped his hand.

"I shall remember that for next time," he said with that polite smile on his face.

"Is it in your family's genes to hate being called by your given names?" he joked with a raised of his eyebrow. The blond guy and he started laughing at that comment as they started to walk up to the house. That was the first time I noticed how musical their laughter were._ '…wow, that sound like a duet. That was weird…I guess that is another weird quality about this family, and the list goes on. Soon I will be about write a book on this family.'_

"Maybe so…" I stated with a shrug as I followed them to the house. _'God, is everyone going to point out the fact that both Bella and I hate being called by our full names? I am sure we do both hate it, but there are completely different reasons behind our not liking to be called by our real names!'_ I stopped there to not going too in depth about reason behind hating being referred to _that_ name because I was not in the mood to have a trip down memory lane today, even if it was just in my head. I caught that the weird haired guy glanced back at me for a second, though just disregarded as a peer to see if I was following them or not. I decided to take in the whole scenery, since I would get bored if I just pay attention to where I was going. The house was a small, two-story house with a garage attached to it, and it was bathed in the plain color of white. It didn't look like anything special, but it was a lot bigger and homer than what I was use to since I have only live in an apartment my whole life. When I widened my scope, I took in the one thing that I have always looked forward to every time I could here and that was the massive, beautiful forest that Forks were filled with. Of course, the forest being my favorite thing about this place was not counting the fact of being able to spend time with the only extended family I know of.

I was still totally awe stuck as I was on my way up the pathway to the front door, I tripped. _'Totally predictable… Now, how can I pull off the whole tough interrogator look?' _I caught my footing and stand up straight again. _'Oh well, I guess I will have to just forget about the me tripping thing and just pull it off the best I can…'_

"Are you okay, Lil?" They asked at the same time as they both stifled a laugh._ 'Of course, they would find that funny because just about everybody in the world finds it just _so_ cute and funny! Oh, and I _really_ appreciated the concerned statement along with your oh-so pitiful attempt to cover your amusement in the whole mater!' _I thought sarcastically.

"I am perfectly fine," rolled my eyes after I finished saying that.

"And to think, I thought I would be able to find any qualities similar both Bella and you," the guy who Bella is oh-so in love with said. _'Oh, how charming this guy is, don't you think? Telling a girl that he thought you would have nothing in common with your own _cousin_, until he noticed how much you hate being referring to as your full name and seeing you trip on a pathway. What a caught, isn't he?'_ He let out a chuckle that was a delayed to go with his remark, but I shrugged it off. I mean you don't want to get too suspicious before you even started the interrogation, right?

"Yea, yea, yea, I know my cousin and I are just so much alike just because we both hating being addressed to using our 'given names' and we both can fall and trip at any given time…along with a few other habits that see no importance of addressing now," I remarked.

"Well, to be fair you are not as…uncoordinated as Bella is," the blond guy defended me. _'I knew there is a reason I could tolerate that guy!' _I smiled up at him.

"Speaking of Bella, where is that lovely cousin of mine at?" I asked.

"Bella is tied up with Alice, our sister. Alice wouldn't let her go until she finished showing her something. So, I was allow to meet you at the house, until Bella was able to come," Bella's _fiancé_ explained as he opened up the door for me to which I thanked him and walked through.

"Oh really? That is too bad. I guess you guys will just have to keep me company until my cousin that I am dying to catch up with shows up," I said trying to sound a little disappointed as a devilish smirk spread across my lips._ 'Bella try as you might to keep me from being alone with him, but you just couldn't. I will have meet this sister of their, so I could thank her for a chance to alone with him.'_

"Yes, it will give us a chance to get to know each other. I am sure it will be quite pleasant for me to get to know you, Lil," he said politely as he sat down on one of the kitchen's chairs.

"Yes, it will," I sat down on the chair across from him. _'I am sure it will be pleasurable for me…but for you? Not so much. Let the interrogation begin!' _I thought as my smirk grew larger.


End file.
